Mario's Next Top Model (cycle 1)
The first cycle of Mario's Next Top Model premiered on February 11, 2018 on the YouTube channel "MMV4799". The winner was Raina Hein. Angelea Preston, Jazlene Gonzalez, Lacey Rogers and India Gants (who placed 8th, 6th, Runner-up, Runner-up) returned for All Stars 1. Jazlene placed 10th, Lacey placed 9th, Angelea placed 3rd and India was the runner-up. Allison Harvard, Analeigh Tipton, Nicole Fox and Samantha Potter (who placed 4th, 5th, 7th, 10th) are currently competing on All Stars 2 Prizes *A contract with Next Model Management. *A fashion spread in Harper's Bazar *A fashion spread and cover in Vogue Spain. *A US$100,000 cash prize. Contestants (Ages stated are at start of contest.) Episodes 'BEEuty' Original air date: February 11, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Raina Hein *'Bottom two: Jaslene Gonzalez & Samantha Potter *'Eliminated: '''Samantha Potter 'Outside the Box Original air date: February 18, 2018 *'First Call-out: ' Lacey Rogers *'Bottom two:' India Gants & Joanie Dodds *'Eliminated:' Joanie Dodds 'Painful Beauty' Original air date: February 20, 2018 *'First Call-out: ' Lacey Rogers *'Bottom two: ' Allison Harvard & Angelea Preston *'Eliminated: ' Angelea Preston 'Fierce' Original air date: February 21, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Analeigh Tipton *'Bottom two: India Gants & Nicole Fox *'Eliminated: '''Nicole Fox 'Artsy Fashion Original air date: February 22, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Raina Hein *'Bottom two: Jaslene Gonzalez & Lacey Rogers *'Eliminated: '''Jaslene Gonzalez 'Hats, Hats, Hats Original air date: February 25, 2018 *'First Call-out: ' Allison Harvard *'Bottom two: ' Analeigh Tipton & Lacey Rogers *'Eliminated: ' Analeigh Tipton 'Love, Love, Love' Original air date: February 26, 2018 *'First Call-out: ' Lacey Rogers *'Bottom two: ' Allison Harvard & India Gants *'Eliminated: ' Allison Harvard 'The Big Finale' Original air date: March 1, 2018 *'Mario's Next Top Model: ' Raina Hein *'Runners-Up: ' India Gants & Lacey Rogers Summaries 'Results' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. 'Contestant Progress' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was the runner-up. : The contestant received first call-out. : The contestant was one of the top performing models. : The contestant ranked in the middle. : The contestant was the last to be called before the bottom. : The contestant ranked in the bottom. : The contestant was eliminated. 'Photo shoot guide' *Episode 1 photo shoot: Make-up ad with bees *Episode 2 photo shoot: Different styles of fashion *Episode 3 photo shoot: Horror and pain *Episode 4 photo shoot: Fierce black & white collage *Episode 5 photo shoot: Fashion paintings *Episode 6 photo shoot: Fashion hats *Episode 7 photo shoot: Romantic copules with a male model *Episode 8 photo shoot: Fashion spread for Vogue Spain Trivia *The first episode "BEEuty" was the first to reach over hundred views since being uploaded on the channel followed by cycle two's premiere "Model's Dream" (coincidentally both episodes are cycle premieres). *Raina Hein is the first finalist and winner to never be in the bottom two. *India Gants is the first... **to make it to the finale without recieving best photo. **to survive three appearances in the bottom two and be a finalist. Ratings Category:Cycles Category:Mario's Next Top Model